


beyond reasoning

by moonwaltz



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwaltz/pseuds/moonwaltz
Summary: “Tanyakan saja langsung padanya. Tanyakan: apa dia tertarik pada desain rancanganmu,” Edmond meraih bantal yang tadi Ritsuka lemparkan, meletakannya di atas pangkuannya sembari memasang senyum menjengkelkan, “atau padamu?”Arthur/Gudako, untuk #FGOSecretValentine2021
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Arthur Pendragon | Saber
Kudos: 1





	beyond reasoning

**Author's Note:**

> Fate/Grand Order © Kinoko Nasu, Type-Moon  
> prompt & plot © Hyun  
> tidak ada keuntungan materil dari pembuatan fanfik ini

Fujimaru Ritsuka mengerang gelisah dalam duduknya. Sekali dua mengecek ponsel lalu mengerang lagi. Sudah dua puluh menit ia menunggu balasan pesan singkat dari seniornya, Edmond- _senpai,_ tapi jangankan balasan, panggilannya pun tak diangkat.

Sebenarnya bukan hal yang baru perihal seniornya itu lama merespon pesan singkat maupun panggilan dari orang-orang—justru keajaiban dunia kalau dia sampai merespon dengan cepat. Masalahnya, sekarang benar-benar bukan waktu yang tepat untuk itu, Ritsuka benar-benar dalam masalah besar jika sang senior tidak juga menggubrisnya. Setengah jam lagi Fashion Show akan dimulai, dan busana yang ia rancang akan tampil di urutan awal.

“Benar-benar deh…” gumamnya kembali. Ritsuka sedikit menyesal meminta tolong pada Edmond- _senpai._ Tapi busana rancangannya memang tidak cocok diperagakan oleh temannya yang lain, dan ia masih sangat bau kencur dalam dunia _fashion_ untuk memiliki koneksi dengan banyak model. Lagipula Ritsuka tidak tiba-tiba saja minta tolong, ia sudah memintanya sejak jauh hari. Mereka bahkan sudah latihan berkali-kali, jadi kenapa seniornya jadi bersikap menjengkelkan begini?!

*ping ping*

Sepuluh menitnya yang diisi oleh kegelisahan luar biasa langsung buyar oleh suara notifikasi ponselnya barusan.

_Maaf, Ritsuka.  
Aku kecelakaan, kakiku patah.  
Penggantiku sudah sampai di sana katanya._

Oke, sebentar.

Ritsuka memijat pelipisnya. Pertama, kecelakaan. Kecelakaan apa, bagaimana bisa, apa Edmond- _senpai_ baik-baik saja? Oh ya, kakinya patah kan—tunggu lalu bagaimana dengan pagelaran busananya? Oke, dia mengirimkan pengganti.

Pengganti.

Eh, pengganti?!

Kepalanya serasa mau pecah lagi sekarang.

_Arrghh, kenapa kau tidak hati-hati sih, senpai?  
Acara ini sangat penting bagiku. Ini fashion show perdanaku!_

[Terkirim]

*ping ping*

_Iya, makanya aku kirim penggantiku._

Bukannya Ritsuka tidak tahu terima kasih atau apa (mungkin iya, terkadang). Namun, tidak sembarang orang bisa jadi model dadakan, bahkan Edmond saja mesti latihan penuh selama beberapa minggu supaya tidak terlihat amatiran. Lalu dengan mudahnya ia mengirimkan pengganti padanya yang posturnya saja belum tentu sesuai dengan busana yang Ritsuka desain.

_Habislah aku_ , pikirnya, sebelum kemudian mendengar suara pintu ruangannya diketuk lembut dari luar.

“Yang terjadi biarlah terjadi,” gumamnya lagi ketika membuka pintu dan mendapati sosok yang tidak disangka-sangka menunggunya di sana.

.

* * *

.

Ritsuka memang pernah bilang—disela-sela instruksi dan celoteh tanpa henti saat latihan— pada Edmond- _senpai_ kalau busana yang ia desain kali ini terinspirasi oleh model terkenal, Arthur Pendragon. Oleh sebabnya tidak mudah mencari model untuk memeragakan busana itu, ya ya, ia pernah bilang itu pada seniornya, ia ingat. Tapi ia tidak yakin seniornya itu juga ingat bahkan sampai membawakan si model kenamaan sebagai penggantinya hari ini.

“Halo, selamat sore.”

Ritsuka tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana.

“H-hai,” _apa maksudmu hai, bodoh! Aaaaaaaaaaaa—_

Arthur menyodorkan tangannya, “aku Arthur Pendragon.”

“Aku tahu,” jawabnya cepat dengan muka bersemu. _Tentu saja kau tahu, sinting, ibu-ibu tetangga kompleks saja bisa tahu dia siapa—_

“Hm, Ritsuka kan?”

“I-iya, itu aku. Fujimaru Ritsuka.”

“Senang berkenalan denganmu, Ritsuka- _san_.”

“Aku juga senang sekali, dan ah, kau bisa memanggilku Ritsuka saja. Lalu aku permisi sebentar karena ada seseorang yang harus kuhubungi. Tidak akan lama!”

Ritsuka bergegas menekan layar ponselnya dengan sedikit kasar.

“Kau mau membunuhku, Ritsuka? Kubilang aku habis kecelakaan, biarkan aku istirahat Demi Tuhan.”

“KAU YANG MAU MEMBUNUHKU, HAH?!”

.

* * *

.

Singkat cerita—ah andai saja kejadian kemarin benar-benar bisa disingkat seperti ini—pagelaran busananya sukses, kalau bukan sangat sukses tentunya. Banyak yang memuji desainnya hari itu, bahkan mentornya, Jeanne, memberikan buket bunga sebagai tanda bahwa dirinyalah yang memberikan hasil terbaik.

Tapi sungguh sial, ketimbang mengenang keberhasilannya kemarin, ia malah teringat kejadian memalukan ketika pertama berjumpa dengan Arthur. Bisa-bisanya pendatang baru di industri ini seperti dirinya memperlakukan Arthur seperti memperlakukan model amatiran. Ia bahkan tidak memberikan bayaran apa-apa, hanya ucapan terima kasih kelewat sungkan. Astaga, setiap mengingat kejadian itu ia seperti ingin mengubur diri hidup-hidup.

Arthur memberikan nomor ponselnya, sih, jadi mungkin ia bisa mentraktirnya makan malam kapan-kapan sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Ya, tentu saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih, memangnya hal apa lagi yang Ritsuka harapkan?

Tiba-tiba saja terbayang kembali senyum Arthur ketika ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada pemudai itu dengan terburu-buru. Wajahnya terasa panas, keinginannya untuk mengubur diri hidup-hidup muncul lagi.

Ritsuka memandang ponselnya, menimbang-nimbang untuk menghubungi Arthur atau tidak sekarang.

_Apa terlalu cepat? Bagaimana jika ia sedang sibuk dan aku hanya mengganggu saja?_

Di antara kekalutan pikirannya itu, Ritsuka teringat seniornya. Mungkin bukan ide buruk untuk menjenguk Edmond- _senpai_ sembari berkonsultasi mengenai rencananya ini. Lagipula secara langsung maupun tidak, Edmond- _senpai_ juga berjasa pada keberhasilannya kemarin, kan?

Iya, kan?

.

* * *

.

Harusnya sih begitu, jadi ketika ia mengetuk pintu dan dibuka oleh sang senior, ia bisa bertanya kabarnya bagaimana, apakah kakinya sudah lebih baik sekarang, dan tentu saja bagaimana ia bisa meminta Arthur jadi penggantinya kemarin.

Ritsuka sudah membayangkan percakapan ini di kepalanya, namun ketika membuka pintu dan melihat Edmond membukanya dengan sehat sejahtera tanpa kurang suatu apapun, Ritsuka mulai merasa curiga.

“Oh, kukira siapa.”

“ _Senpai_ , kakimu baik-baik saja?”

“Tentu saja kakiku baik-baik sa- oh sial aku lupa.”

Ritsuka sudah siap hendak menghajar Edmond jika ia tidak segera menjelaskan situasi ini.

“Oke, oke, jangan pakai kekerasan dulu, aku bisa jelaskan.”

“Kau bohong soal kecelakaan?”

Edmond duduk di salah satu sofa ruang tamunya dan menghela napas ketika mengangguk.

“Kau tahu kan Arthur?”

“Demi Tuhan, _Senpai_ , tentu saja aku tahu. Aku tidak butuh dijelaskan dari sana.”

“Ya? Oke, sebenarnya dia kenalan dekatku. Lalu beberapa hari lalu dia melihat desainmu yang kuletakkan di atas meja kamar, ya kuceritakan saja soal itu.”

Ritsuka terhenyak, “cerita apa?”

“Kalau kau mendesain itu karena terinspirasi darinya dan ia seperti _muse_ untukmu,dan kau sangat mengidolakannya dan—”

“Oke, cukup, kau sepertinya memang ingin sekali aku mati cepat,” Ritsuka menutup wajahnya yang merona hebat, “lalu?”

“Ya lalu dia minta untuk menggantikanku memeragakan busana itu.”

“Ah, lalu kau berbohong ya?”

“Hehe”

Ritsuka melempar bantal sofa yang ia pegang sedari tadi, meleset.

“Kenapa tidak bilang dari awal, Edmond Dantes- _senpai_ , huh??” Ritsuka benar-benar tidak habis pikir mendengarnya. Ya memang apa susahnya sih memberitahunya dari awal.

“Sebenarnya Arthur tidak yakin bisa menghadiri _fashion show_ -mu kemarin mengingat jadwalnya sangat padat. Jadi daripada memberikan harapan palsu, ia memilih untuk datang di detik-detik terakhir. Tentu saja jika ia tidak bisa datang aku akan tetap menjadi modelmu sesuai rencana kita di awal.”

Masuk akal. Huh? Masuk akal darimananya. Ini sama sekali tidak menjelaskan sesuatu yang justru memenuhi benak Ritsuka sekarang.

“Kalau begitu kenapa dia mau repot-repot melakukan itu semua?”

Edmond tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan itu.

“Tanyakan saja langsung padanya. Tanyakan: apa dia tertarik pada desain rancanganmu,” Edmond meraih bantal yang tadi Ritsuka lemparkan, meletakannya di atas pangkuannya sembari memasang senyum menjengkelkan, “atau padamu?”

Ritsuka hampir-hampir tidak bisa merasakan napasnya sendiri ketika mendengar ini.

_Benar-benar, deh!***_

_._

_**fin.** _

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaa aku gatau nulis apa hiks  
> maafkan porsi Arthurnya dikit banget dan terkesan rahasia(?) soalnya aku takut nulis karakter dia, takut jatuh cinta #yha #udah  
> semoga hyun suka ya sama fanfiknya UwU  
> terima kasih sudah ikutan berpartisipasi di event ini!


End file.
